sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Blood
Bad Blood is the 13th and final episode of Season One of'' Sleepy Hollow. Summary TBA Episode Recap Henry Parrish sees a vision of the horseman, War, rising. At the banks of the river, Ichabod sees a vision of Katrina running away and finds himself back in his own time, but it isn’t Katrina. What he has found is Revolutionary War reenactors. Ichabod gets a phone call from Parrish that he needs to talk all three. Parrish’s news is that Moloch intends that day to bring about the Apocalypse that day. That day is also the anniversary of the 13th year since the Mills first saw Moloch. Apparently, War is on its way. Abbie arrives at the precinct to find that Irving has been transferred Upstate. They discover that they only way to stop War from rising is to cast a particular spell on the land where the rising will occur. The only witch that they can find to cast the spell appears to be Katrina. Ichabod also finally confesses to having recreated the map. After a brief discussion, Jenny and Abbie discuss the idea of walking into Purgatory. Abbie finally says that she wants to confront Moloch for destroying their lives. Jenny makes it clear that she doesn’t want to lose Abbie again. Ichabod, Parrish and Abbie head towards the entrance to Purgatory. Parrish warns them not to eat or drink anything while there, as there will be a lot of temptation. They find the spot and Parrish tells them to cling to the hope of the future. They say the incantation to open the gateway and enter Purgatory together. As they walk through Purgatory, Abby sees a vision of Corbin and Andy. Apparently it is a trick to convince her that the last year’s events were an accident. The vision claims that she was at Quantico and got hit in the head during a live fire exercise. She is happy to see Corbin. She tells him that she misses him greatly and that she thinks she is supposed to remember something. Ichabod is shown a vision of what looks like a university with him in formal robes for the university. He is greated by his fellow scholars including his father. The vision claims that the British won the battle, and Ichabod is certain that this is not the truth. In both visions they are offered sustenance. Abbie nearly eats what she was offered in the way of food. Blood starts to pour out of the pie. Abbie walks to the door and tries to leave. Ichabod’s father toasts him, and nearly drinks before realizing that it is also a vision. Ichabod rejects his father’s demands that he drink and the father in the vision becomes monstrous. At the archive, Jenny listens to Corbin’s old recordings and does more research regarding the conversations between Napp and Corbin. She finds out about an old abandoned church outside of town. Ichabod is free of the vision of the college and he begins to search for Katrina and finds a variety of lost souls. He finally finds Abbie on the ground. He startles Abbie. The two engage in a fist bump to let them know that they are the correct people. They set off to find Katrina among the lost souls. They find the church and inside is Katrina. They offer to bring her home. Apparently, Katrina cannot leave without getting forgiveness or the walls between the worlds would breakdown. She offers to leave, but cannot unless someone takes her place. Ichabod offers to take Katrina’s place, and then Abbie says that she will be the one to take Katrina’s place. She wants to face Moloch. Katrina gives her an amulet to protect her from Moloch and Ichabod and Katrina leave Purgatory. The two leave Purgatory and find Parish there. The gateway closes. Out among the lost souls. Abbie and Moloch confront each other. She shoves the amulet into Moloch’s flesh. Katrina begins to feel the world around her. Parish makes it clear that they have only a short time in order to bind the ground. Katrina’s power is weak, but she figures out where to go. They head towards where they have to go in order to get the land sealed. Jenny finds the church, which is the one whose echo Katrina was in all that time. Ichabod and company find the trees and the spot of land. At the abandoned church, Jenny finds the name of the church. She drives away calling Abbie to warn her only to run into the Headless Horseman. Abbie runs away through Purgatory only to fall into the place where her and her sister use to set up to stay safe from their parents. Apparently this was where Moloch cannot get to her. There she finds two people - echos of her and Jenny. At the trees, the binding spells will not work, and Parish binds them to the trees. He tells them that he will reveal something. Parish has been at the center of so much of the bringing of things together. He has been deceiving and lying to them all along. Parish notes that War was already loosed. Abbie begins to learn that as well. Her memories are restored in Purgatory. Parish is War. He is the son of Ichabod and Katrina. He takes out a small knife and cuts his hand open, letting his blood droplets fall on the ground. Apparently, Parish was trapped there between life and death. Abbie tries to get out of Purgatory. Apparently Parish took the name Henry Parish out of spite and because it was the first thing he saw after resurrection. Parish hands Katrina over to the Headless Horseman after the three of them argue. He then entombs Ichabod in his former grave. Parish breaks the second seal, and begins his transformation into War. Cast Main Cast *Tom Mison as Ichabod Crane *Nicole Beharie as Lieutenant Abbie Mills *Orlando Jones as Captain Frank Irving *Katia Winter as Katrina Crane Guest Stars *John Noble as Henry Parrish *Lyndie Greenwood as Jenny Mills Co-Starring TBA Trivia *TBA Production Notes *TBA Movie References *TBA Body Count *TBA Cultural References *TBA Quotes :'Jeremy Crane: to Ichabod Now you'll know what it is to lose faith. When it's gone, you have nothing. And when you have nothing, there's nothing holding you back from what you're capable of. : ---- :Ichabod Crane: "I married a witch. How... cool." Katrina stares at him :Ichabod Crane: "It's a figure of speech. You'll learn." : ---- :Ichabod Crane: "Admit it. You appreciate me a little." :Abbie Mills: "Microscopically." : ---- :Henry Parrish: "Afraid there's no time for pleasantries, my friends. I believe that on this day, Moloch will seek to unleash hell on earth." :Jenny Mills: "That's one way to enter a room." Multimedia Soundtrack [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6znBfz_g9Xg '''Sympathy for the Devil] The ending scene for the season. Videos Pictures See Also References }}